Nile
'''Nile Nairu '''ist ein Mitglied des Teams Wildfang in dem Kyoya Tategami (der Anführer des Teams), Damure und Benkei Hanawa sind. Er ist ein Charakter aus der Serie Beyblade-Metal Masters. Sein Bey heißt Vulcan Horuseus und ist ein Verteidigungs- Typ. Er ist sehr gut mit Kyoya befreundet seit dem die beiden bei den Ausscheidungskämpfen in Rock City (Savannah) zusammen gekämpft haben. Aussehen Seine Haut ist etwas dunkler, was jedoch einen sehr tollen Kontrast zu seinen smaragdgrünen Augen bildet. Seine trendige Frisur ist etwas speziell, da er zwei Haarfarben trägt. Das Haar am Hinterkopf ist braun, während vorne der Pony und die Strähnen an der Seite, die zu kleinen Zöpfen mit goldenen Ringspangen gebunden waren, orange sind. Sein Gesicht hat orangene Gesichtsbemalungen, sowie sein Bruder, dessen Gesichtsbemalungen allerdings rot sind. Welche Bedeutung sie haben wird nie erwähnt. Sein Bruder kommt im Neuen Japanischen PSP Spiel vor und heißt Pharaoh. Charakter Nile ist ein eher ruhiger, geduldiger, freundlicher, intelligenter und vernünftiger Typ, verliert jedoch einiges seiner Gelassenheit seit Benkei Hanawa dem Team Wildfang beigetreten ist und ihm aufgrund von Shira hin und wieder Anstchelt, ähnlich dem Konflickt zwischen Lennox und Benkei aufgrund ihrer Größe im Vergleich zu ihm. Auch bei Masamune Kadoya verlässt ihn die Geduld. Bei ihrem Kampf erklärt Nile ihm, dass sein Nummer-1-Gerede nicht alles ist, was ihn zu seinem Ziel führt. Ein anders Beispiel seines Verlustes der Gelassenheit zeigt sich manchmal in Gegenwart von Shira. Zum spott für Beinkei und dem Glückwunsch von Lennox und Madoka hat sich Nile in Shira augenblicklich verknallt. Geschichte Nile entstammt ursprünglich aus dem heissen Ägypten, dass in Afrika liegt. Als Blader ist Nile sehr mächtig, er war in der Lage Masamune Kadoya in seinem ersten Kampf leicht zu besiegen. Er wurde im Kampf vor dem Halbfinale der Gruppe A als Stürmer eingesetzt und musste gegen Vridick vom Team Chandora kämpfen. In dem er seinen Special Move Mystic Zone einsetzte, gewann er den Kampf mit Leichtigkeit. Dann, im Viertelfinale, musste das Team in Japan gegen Team Gangan Galaxy antreten, wo er als Stürmer eingesetzt wurde. Eben in diesem Kampf gewann er gegen Masamune Kadoya. Nachdem das Match von Kyoya und Gingka unentschieden und der Doppel-Kampf zwischen Damure und Benkei gegen Yu und Tsubasa in einer Niederlage für das Team Wildfang emdete, gab es einen weiteren Kampf. In einem alles entscheidenden Doppel-Kampf traten Kyoya und er gegen Masamune Kadoya und Gingka an. Masamune gewann das Match und so schaffte es das Team Gangan Galaxy eine Runde weiter. Nach Ende der Weltmeisterschaft schloss er sich mit Gingka und den anderen zusammen, um Dr. Ziggurat zu besiegen und so die Spiralkraft aufzuhalten. Als Hades City wegflog, kämpfte er mit Benkei und Demure gegen Ian und einige Blader der Hades inc. In der 3. Staffel der Metal-Saga (Beyblade Metal Fury) hilft er Ginga und seinen Freunden den Nebelberg zu finden. Auf dem Berg soll sich ein weiterer legendärer Blader verbergen und gemeinsam erklimmen sie den Berg. Nachdem die Nemesis-Gruppe verschwand hält Nile mit Demure Ausschau nach Aktivitäten von Nemesis. Galerie Beyblade 4D Nile as he disserpers off into the mist-beyblade-nile-28345392-1366-768.png Beyblade_4D_Nile_disserpers_off_into_the_mist....png|Nile im Labyrint vom Nebelberg beyblade_nile_by_shocochample-d45uyfu.jpg|Sexxy KyoyaNile1.jpg|Nile und Kyoya in Savannah Nile.jpg nile_fanart_by_mayomiccz-d5g0lw3.png|© MayomiCCz.deviantart.com|link=http://mayomiccz.deviantart.com/art/Nile-Fanart-329233107 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Seriencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Wildfang